Pink Lady Princesses
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: The Pink Ladies imagine themselves as Disney Princesses. I actually thought this is quite accurate for some reason!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about the girls at the sleepover having a conversation and telling stories about comparing themselves as Disney Princesses. It's really cute! This is still the 50's so Ariel and Belle weren't made yet. Let's just pretend that they are!**

That night, the girls were all snuggled in the sleeping bags Sandy's bedroom. It was Friday and it was the first time Sandy plans a sleepover for the first time at her place. They have been having so much fun drinking, eating sugary snacks, watching some scary films. Even Rizzo is quite impressed of what Sandy put together though her room isn't really that much like the other ladies. Then later they all got tired a called it the night.

About an hour after they gone to bed, one of them in the sleeping bag is having one of those "amazing dreams".

She was mumbling out loud in her sleep, and the four girls woke up to that sound Marty asks, "Who's mumbling?"

"Not me…" Rizzo grumbles in her pillow.

"Not me," Sandy called out from her bed.

"Me neither…" Frenchy yawned.

That lead up to one person in the room.

Jan is in her sleeping bag tangled up hugging and… kissing her teddy bear with other stuffed animals around her spot. "Putzie… Mmmmmm… Putzie…" She snuggles with her bear and mumbled once more, "Let's sleep now… Ok…" Then she sighs contently.

Rizzo sighed and crawled out of her sleeping bag to Jan and then tries to wake her. "Jan. Jan! Wake up!"

Jan yawns in her sleep and cuddles. "I love you tooooo…" She slurred.

She frowned at her and then shakes her shoulder. "Jan! Wake up!"

Jan opens her eyes and asked rubbing her tired eyes groaning, "Ohhhh… Morning already? I had an amazing dream…"

Frenchy chuckles, "Well… You sort of woke us up."

"Oh… I'm sorry… Was I snoring?" Jan yawned and hugs her bears tightly.

Marty replied, "You were mumbling you're boyfriend's name in your sleep."

Jan says, "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to."

"And you were kissing your teddy bear," Sandy said.

"You mean making out?" Rizzo asks Sandy. And she nodded.

Jan yawned again and stretches, "I'm sorry. I just had an amazing dream. In fact, I just had the most amazing, greatest, romantic dream of my life!"

Rizzo asked, "About what?'

"Me and Putzie!"

Frenchy asked also, "Didn't you have a dream with you and him?"

"That was three times- oh no wait! Four times! And this one is amazing!"

Sandy got out of bed and went to Jan and asked, "Care to tell us? If it's really amazing! I bet it'll be fascinating!"

Rizzo groaned crawling back into her sleeping bag trying to go back to sleep.

"It's about me and Putzie in a fairytale! A Disney fairytale! Snow White!"

Marty asks playing along, "Really? That has got to be the amazing dream ever."

"How could it be a fairytale? You know how tragic this story is?!" Rizzo shouts trying to get them to be quiet.

"Romeo and Juliet is actually really sad than that.." Sandy says sadly. "I played Juliet back at home in a community play."

Frenchy suddenly spoke up, "Wait! Jan! You mean Disney's Snow White?"

Jan nodded shaking her pigtails.

"You know what?! You look exactly like Snow White!"

"Do I?" Jan asked shocked. No one ever told her except Putzie that she's exactly like a princess.

"You do! You know she has animals following her? You have stuffed animals around you! How about you can tell us that dream? It's like a story!"

Rizzo groaned into her pillow and Sandy agrees since she's awake, and Marty reluctantly agreed to have Jan tell the story.

"Ok. Here's how I begin..."

 **Should I go on? Positive reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Snow White (Jan) is out in the courtyard by the castle in rags scrubbing the stairs (I don't know why the hell they would clean the outside stairs) And she was vocalizing so beautifully.

Suprisingly, her singing is beautiful that a bunch of white doves follow her. She went to the water well humming some more and she puts the bucket down the well with a rope and then she pulls the rope up to revel more water in the bucket. She sees doves around her and then asks, "You wanna know a secret? Promise not to tell?"

The doves all nodded, she was shocked to have a charm for animals.

Snow White- You know what? let's call her Snow Jan, just to not confuse her and the story. Ok! Snow Jan is standing at the well and asks if the doves can keep a secret. Since she's at the well, she can make a wish.

"I'm wishing… For the one I love to find me. Today…" Snow Jan sighs looking into the well and made that wish.

She hears someone coming up to her and she whirled around to see a handsome blonde prince that looks exactly like Putzie.

The girl feels frightened, but grateful he came, but she's really shy.

"Oh!" She squeaked.

"Hello," The prince greeted, "Did I frighten you?"

Snow Jan backed up shy and scared and then ran into the castle. She peeked to make sure that he leaves.

He starts singing. A nice song to Snow Jan. His voice is amazing and really soothing. She peeks out the window again and then sighs lovingly. But she is so sure she won't see him again after he left.

Meanwhile the stepmother of Snow Jan, the evil queen is selfish when the mirror actually says that Snow Jan is actually the fairest of all instead of her because she has more compassion.

The queen orders a peasant huntsman to kill Snow Jan. He was looking for her until he found her gathering some flowers.

He took a sharp knife out about to kill her. But his heart and passion for the princess is more than the command. He can't bring himself to kill her.

Snow Jan turned around scared for a moment but saw the huntsman crying.

"I- I can't do it…" He kneels in sadness and forgiveness. "Please forgive me your highness. It was the queen! She ordered me to kill you!"

"Kill… me?" She asked scared.

The huntsman nodded, "and take your heart and put it in a box."

"Why? Why would she do it? That's cruel!"

He shrugged not knowing. "You have to go! You got to run away and never come back! Anywhere but here! I'll take care of the heart problem myself! Just get out of here!"

Snow Jan hesitated and then reluctantly ran away into the woods. Away from the castle, away from the prince, away from her evil stepmother.

She ran away far in the woods. The deep dark scary woods. The branches and trees have odd looking scary faces like about to grab her. She got scared that's she's lost and the trees keep freaking her out. She knows that she might die really soon. Some scary monsters in the shadows behind the trees may come to attack.

After she couldn't find a way out and feels really lost and frightened, she had no choice but to lay down on the ground crying waiting for her death.

The shadows of what she thought was monsters, a bunny came out of one of the shadows and then came to sniff Snow Jan's head as she cries.

Then a deer came out following along with some birds on his antlers, and a turtle slowly came out along with more bunnies, a fawn, and a few more forest animals.

Snow Jan looked up and says, "Oh... Hello!"

Then the forest animals went back in the shadows scared.

"Oh... That's ok! Don't be afraid! Come on out!"

The animals just stayed there. They barely seen that many humans, unless they have an ax.

Snow Jan figures out on how they come out. She takes a deep breath and a melodic voice slips out, and a bird came out onto her finger and sings along repeating.

A bunny came to her and cuddles on her side. More animals come close to cuddle with her. Snow Jan feels a lot better that she's not alone and not scared anymore.

"Thank you! I bet we'll along nicely! But I do need a place to sleep for the night… I can't fit into any of your homes… Do you know a place?" She asked the animals and they all nodded as a reply.

"You do!?" Snow Jan asked excited. They nodded again and takes the lead.

After a few miles over seven jeweled hills beyond the seventh fall, they lead Snow Jan to the small cottage.

"Oooooh!" She squeaked, "It's really small! Like a doll house!"

The animals nodded and then led her to the front of the house.

Snow Jan looked into the window, the dusty window. It was dark inside. She wondered if someone is home, or maybe what if someone is home but is dead.

"It's dark inside…" She whispers to the animals.

She opened the door and the animals follow slowly into the house.

"I wonder if anyone is home… Hello?" She called out. But no one is home. "No one's home… Oh! What a cute little chair! There are seven of them!"

She had just noticed seven chairs around the room. Seven small chairs!

"Awwwww! Seven little children! Oooooh! And look at the table!" She and the animals look at the table which is a cluttered mess with everything around it. (I mean everything that does't even belong there.) "Seven untidy little children. Look at the dishes! It looks like no one washed them! And the fire place! It's really dusty! And look at that broom! It looks like someone hasn't swept the floors! What would their mother-." She gasped and asked the animals, "They have no mother… They're orphans?" The animals all nod.

Snow Jan stood to think a little and then asked, "How about we can tidy up the place just to surprise them?"

The friendly creatures all nodded as a reply and Snow Jan hums a tune as they all help out clean. The squirrels dust the cobwebs, the deer takes the clothes outside to wash. The chipmunks wash the dishes, the birds and bunnies help out with the floor an pick up every dust particle or crumb. Snow Jan uses a broom to sweep the floors.

After they were done and the house is clean, it was just after sunset. Snow Jan hasn't looked upstairs yet. A bunny gave her a lit candle to helps see the way. She went upstairs with animals following her.

They enter a bedroom with seven little beds. "Awwwww! What cute little beds! And look! There's names carved on them!" She reads all names on the front of the beds.

"Oooh. It's Doc, Happy, Sneezy, Dopey!" She giggles, "Those are cute names."

"And there's Grumpy, Bashful, and Sleepy..." She then yawns sleepily, "I'm getting sleepy too..." She was really tired from running away from home.

Then she lays down across on all three beds and the animals took a blanket and put it over an already sleeping Snow Jan.

Then suddenly they heard someone coming close to the door and they all jumped through the window one by one carefully to the ground and they notice the seven small short dwarfs entering the house after a long day's work.

They all enter and found her sleeping on the beds, and when she woke up to see them staring at her. She tells them she was running away from home looking for a place to stay. They all agree for her to stay as long she can watch the house and cook for them, or clean. She agrees as long she can stay.

After a wonderful supper she made, they dance to entertain her, before they know it it's bedtime. They insist that she sleeps upstairs in their bedroom claiming that they can be comfortable downstairs.

"If you say so. Goodnight!" Snow Jan calls out tot he dwarfs and went in the bedroom. She prayed and then went to sleep.

The next day, the dwarfs were leaving the house to go work in the jewel mine. They all say goodbye and will see her for supper.

Snow Jan is happy, but she still feels sad about her prince not coming. As she bakes a beautiful pie for the dwarfs, she sigs a song about her prince. She felt guilty that she ran off like that. She sort of even blamed herself for being really shy.

Just then when she finished singing she looked at the window and gasped. An old hag, in a black cloak smiles at what she made. "Is that a pie I see? Well… Apple pie is enough to drive men wild with desire for apple pie... With these apples…" The gestures to the basket with several green and yellow apples along with one red apple.

She lets the old woman inside and sat her in the chair.

"Those apples sure look yummy!" Snow Jan comments.

"Like to taste one?" The old hag asked her.

Snow Jan wasn't really sure about it. What if it's a trick? Or it's poisoned. Even Jan through her dream actually knows it was poisoned, but will have a bite because she wants to follow the story on what happens next.

"It's a wishing apple…"

"A wising apple?"

"Yes my dear… If you take one bite, then all your dreams will come true!"

"Oh my! Really?"

The old woman says happily, "Yes, now make a wish, and take a bite…"

Snow Jan sighs taking the red apple out and then whispers, "I wish that my prince would come and he will carry me away to his castle… And we both will live happily ever after…"

"Now take that bite!" The old lady says firmly.

Snow Jan takes a bite of the apple and then after she swallows, she starts feeling the haziness and feeling as if she can't breathe.

"Oh… I feel so strange!"

She sinks down to the ground as her breath becomes slower and slower and slower until she drops down unconscious as the apple slips out of her hand rolling on the floor. At the same time, the thunder crashes.

The old hag cackles. Now she'll be the fairest of all!

But then as she left, the dwarfs showed up and chased the old hag away for killing Snow Jan. And as they did, the old hag went up the hill to the cliff noticing she was trapped. But she can kill the dwarfs by using a rock to roll down the cliff. The lightining strikes breaking the cliff between the rock and the old hag in half, she falls backwards down with the rock following in a huge crash. She is now dead.

The dwarfs all return to find Snow Jan and placed her in a glass coffin. But they don't have a heart to bury the poor girl. So they left her in the glass coffin sitting in the middle of the forest. All the dwarfs mourn over her, as did the animals. They come daily to send a bouquet of flowers and put them beside the coffin and pray along with the animals.

In the dream she only blacked out for a few minutes but can see everything.

The prince suddenly found out where the princess is and knows what he has to do before saying goodbye to the beautiful princess.

He came and the dwarfs opened a glass coffin. Then he looked at the beautiful princess in a sleeping death. He whispers, "Please… Please don't leave me!"

He leans down and put his lips onto Snow Jan's. He broke the kiss about to leave, but noticed her eyes suddenly fluttered open.

She rub her eyes and stretches noticing him. Her wish came true! The prince came! She knew that the wish would come true!

The prince smiles at Snow Jan and happily took her into his arms and carried her. The dwarfs and animals noticed she awoke and they rejoiced happily running around in circles that Snow Jan has woken up from the dead!

He carried his princess to his horse and then lets her saddle ride on it while he takes her to the castle.

She says goodbye to all the dwarfs and creatures and thanked them for kindness they brought for her. Then as she says goodbye, the prince took her to the castle where they will be married, and will live happily ever after...

 **The shocking story will wait. I need to finish Twinkie story and other stories real quick! Btw, I want to be that bunny soooooo bad! If you give positive reviews! You can pet the bunny!**


	3. Chapter 3

"The end," Jan finishes.

The girls all sigh and Rizzo asked shouting, "Really?! What's with the moaning and hugging and kissing in your sleep?"

"Ohhhhh!" Jan realizes recalling it, "That was the aftermath of the story!"

Rizzo frowned and asks, "That story is ridiculous! Why didn't you just get help when you were about to get poisoned! You chose death!"

"I just wanted Putzie to come and kiss me!"

Rizzo groans, "Uggggghhh. Whatever! Can we now all go back to sleep?"

Jan replied, "Well, I'm sort of hungry. I need a midnight snack!"

"Well If you want Twinkies, make sure to have some wine with it…"

"Actually," Jan explains slowly, "I sort of want an apple…"

The girls except Rizzo giggle and Frenchy says, "Well, if you get poisoned, we'll call Putzie to get over here!"

"Well…" Marty stated, "You know what they say, 'An apple a day keeps the doctor away…'"

Rizzo looked at Marty and asked, "Where did you get that by the way? The health handbook!?"

"Vince Fontaine…"

The girls all nod, "Oh Right! Figures! Etc."

Sandy suddenly spoke up, "You know what? Jan! You're amazing dream you told us reminds me of the fairytale with me and Danny! It was from this one Disney fairytale!"

"No! Don't tell me any stories!" Rizzo interrupted.

Frenchy retorts, "Rizzo! Let her tell us! Actually, we're not really tired."

"Me neither! Just hungry," Jan agrees.

Marty yawns coving her mouth with her hand politely and says, "I am a little bit tired. But maybe a story can help me fall asleep."

Rizzo sighs reluctantly agreeing and tries not to listen.

Sandy takes a deep breath and begins, "Ok. once upon a time."

 **Who's ready for Sandy's story?! Be sure to leave some positive reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for a long update! I just had a short writers block on other stories including this. Can someone give me ideas? Please! It would really mean a lot!**

A young girl named Cinderella (Sandyella) who lives with her father in a beautiful home has a beautiful life, she is caring to animals, people, and also has her mother's heart. Her mother had passed away and her father though has the luxury and comfort to the little girl, but thought of giving her a mother's care. So he remarried again, a woman with two little girls who are just as Cinderella's age. But then soon, the poor good man had passed away. The stepmother reveled herself to be cruel and jealous of Cinderella's charm, beauty. She placed her a servant in her own house and made her live in the attic. Time went by, and they all abuse her, humiliate her, and have her do the labor for them. But Cinderella is still gentle, kind, and caring to animals. Before she knows it, dreams will soon come true.

As the sun comes to rise in the early dawn, the two birds flutter into the attic in the tall tower.

They find a beautiful maiden in the bed still sleeping. But they want her to have a head start and wake her up.

The birds come to her ear and sings a song to wake her. Sandyella sighs and snuggles under her thin blanket.

The birds wake her up again and then Sandyella sat up yawning, "Awwww! I know it's a wonderful morning. But I had a wonderful dream.."

The birds beg her to tell them.

"Nope. Can't tell… If you tell a wish, it won't come true."

She starts humming a beautiful song and more birds come through the window and some mice come out of mouse holes and then she got up to change from her nightgown into her work clothes and then left to go downstairs to prepare breakfast for her stepmother, and stepsisters. She fed the animals, and brought trays of some food and some tea up the stairs to them.

As they have breakfast, she went to the stepmother.

"Come in, child."

Sandyella walked in slowly and the stepmother tells her the daily chores she has to do, scrub the floors, dust, clean the fireplace, wash all the dishes…"

"I just washed all of the-"

"DO IT AGAIN!" She commanded, "And don't forget, clean the stairs, paint the hallway and the stepsisters rooms. And the sewing, the laundry, and the mending. And don't forget, to make dinner for us. If you screw one single thing up, you will have no meals for a month! Got it!?"

Sandyella nodded, "Yes stepmother." Then she left to do all the chores.

Although she did everything all in one day, but as she finishes scrubbing the floors, their stupid cat came and ruined her work by making paw prints everywhere.

"You stupid cat! I was about to finish!"

Then she head a knock at the door, she went to answer it and it was a mail carrier from the palace.

He gave her a letter and she went upstairs to the stepmother and stepsisters who are having a music lesson. (They sound horrible.)

"WHAT?!" The stepmother called out.

"Actually, we got a letter from the palace!"

"A LETTER?!" The stepsisters ran and grabbed the letter from Sandyella and ripped it open trying to look.

"LET ME SEE!"

"I BET IT'S FOR ME!"

"Girls!" The stepmother grabs the letter from them and then reads before announcing, "There will be a ball in honor of his highness, the prince. And by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend!"

"Oooooh! We can go! We're maidens!" The stepsisters cheer.

Sandyella says, "That means I can go too! After all, I am still a member of the family. I am an eligible maiden as well. Maybe I can attend!"

"If you get your chores done and make us dresses, you would come." The stepmother smirks.

Sandyella smiles, "Thank you! I'll get all the chores done! I promise!"

She left and soon got it all done, including making dresses for the ball. She went back to the attic and prepare to make her own dress. She doesn't have that many dresses except the one which was her mother's.

She was about to get started, but then...

"Sandyella!"

She heard her stepsisters call. She sighed and stood up leaving the dress and left.

The mice and birds felt as if she needs some help while she goes to see what is the problem.

They all grab string, sewing needle, a pearl necklace, and some fabric they stole from the stepsisters. They didn't want it anyways.

Then Sandyella came back to notice the dress and she gasps, "Oh thank you! Thank you all!"

She took the dress and put it on hurrying downstairs to see them about to leave. "Wait! Wait for me! I'm ready!"

The stepmother smirks and then says, "So you are… What do you think girls?"

"Well, I don't think this necklace matches!" One stepsister shouted ripping off the necklace from Sandyella's neck and fell on the floor in pieces.

The other stepsister shouted also, "Neither does this sash!" She rips it off the waist and not only the sash, but some fabric along with that.

The stepsisters all take bits of pieces off until the dress looks ragged and ruined. Sandyella is shocked, and sad looking down at her mother's outfit.

The stepmother shouts, "Ladies! The carriage is here!"

They all walk out and closed the door leaving Sandyella standing there. She ran off in tears to the yard where her tree is. They have planted that tree in memory of her mother. She kneels at the bench and cries.

"What am I gonna do?" She whispers.

"You don't have to child!"

She gasped at the voice and looked up to see a person. An old woman.

"Who are you?" Sandyella asked scared.

"Why, I am your fairy godmother!"

"A fairy godmother!?" Sandyella asked surprised.

She chuckles, "Yes I am! I will fix all of your problems deary!"

She takes out a small stick and points to the pumpkin from the garden and it grows bigger and bigger and it turned gold then there were little steps and rope. It turned into the carriage.

Sandyella felt really surprised. That's a magic wand.

"Bibbidi Bobbidi BOO!" She points her wand at the mice and they turn into while horses.

She said those magic words again and pointed at the horse and he turns into a carriage driver, and again to the dog as the footsmen.

And finally she points to her ripped up dress and sparks came out. Then sparkles spread around giving the dress a light blue color, the skirt grows longer. It turns into a beautiful dress. A magnificent dress. And her hair turns beautiful too along with glass slippers.

"Oh! What a beautiful dress! I wish it can be like this forever!" She smiles admiring her dress.

"But it will not last! When the clock strikes midnight tonight, everything will go back to the way it indeed was!"

Sandyella nodded remembering it.

The fairy godmother says, "Now, there isn't much time! Get to the ball!"

"Oh thank you! Thank you ever so much!" Sandyella went into the carriage by the foots men and then they left to the castle.

They made it a few minutes late but Sandyella got out of the carriage and went inside the palace. As she walked into the ballroom. Everyone watches her walk in a beautiful gown especially the handsome man with black hair and blueish green eyes staring at her. She noticed he's the handsome prince.

Just as the stepsisters both curtsy, he ignored it and went past them to get a close look at Sandyella.

Sandyella comes forward and then curtsies. He came forward as well and bowed.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. Sandyella's heart started pounding. She nodded gratefully and then slowly took the hand and went through the curtain.

They both dance around a private ballroom away from everyone though the stepmother thought she was really familiar.

Sandyella didn't stop staring into his eyes while dancing. His beautiful eyes. His gorgeous sexy eyes. and her hand on his shoulder and her other holding his, and his hand on her waist.

Soon they both walked outside for a short private chat about each other.

But then she heard the clock strike. It was midnight.

"Oh no!" She stood up and then ran. "Goodbye!"

"Wait!" Prince Charming shouted, "Please wait!" But she was already gone. "I don't even know your name…."

Sandyella ran down the stairs of the palace, but as she ran, she lost a glass slipper as she went down. But she has to run so that the stepmother and stepsisters don't know she's there, especially since her dress changed back and the carriage turned back into a pumpkin now beat up.

She walked home with her other glass slipper in hand. Maybe Prince Charming can find her and return the slipper.

The next morning, there was a proclamation that states that every maiden in the kingdom who went to the ball tries on the slipper. But sadly, the shoe doesn't fit any of them. They were about to lose hope when they reached the final house.

Inside Sandyella was a little bit distracted from her chores that morning. The stepmother and stepsisters are a little bit curious.

Sandyella was humming a song and dancing lovingly as she waltzes up to the attic. The stepmother follows immediately realizing that her stepdaughter had gone to the ball disobeying her.

As she reaches the top, she hears someone coming behind her. She turned to find an angry stepmother.

Before she can say anything, the stepmother yelled before she slapped the poor girl, "YOU FILTHY LIAR!"

"Why? Why are you so cruel? You know what?! You're the liar! You said you'd care for me! You promised!" Sandyella shouted back at her angrily ignoring the pain her voice breaking.

The stepmother ignored it, slammed the door, locked it and went downstairs. Sandyella starts to cry that she's locked in. She was desperate to climb out the window and run away but the tower is too tall.

The mice followed the stepmother trying to get the key. They did and went up the stairs to unlock the door. Meanwhile, the stepmother have the stepsisters trying on the shoe, but it doesn't fit. The royal stooge is about to leave since the stepmother insisted there isn't another maiden in this house, but then…

"Wait! Wait for me!"

They look up the stairs noticing Sandyella coming down. They gasped.

"I am afraid to be mistaken! She is just a servant-"

"All maidens are eligible madam. Come along my child," the royal stooge takes Sandyella by the hand and brought her downstairs the rest of the way to the chair.

He gets the shorter man to come over with the foot, but then the stepmother used her foot to trip him, and then the slipper broke in pieces.

"Oh no…" The royal stooge cries looking at the broken pieces. "I apologize."

"You don't have to!" Sandyella starts.

"I have tried every maiden and now it broke… What will the king say!? Oh! He'll get angry!"

Sandyella, "You don't have to apologize because," she takes the same slipper out of her pocket, "I have the other slipper!"

He looks at it surprised and then kissed it before putting the slipper on her. To his surprise, it finally fits.

Soon there was a wedding. Sandyella and Prince Charming both got married and left in a beautiful carriage. They both kissed and lived happily ever after.


	5. Chapter 5

"The end.."

Frenchy and Jan sighs and Rizzo shook her head having enough of this.

"You know what!? The story you told us about you and Danny at the beach does remind me of Cinderella!" Frenchy squeaked.

Sandy thought for a moment and realizes. "Oh! You're right! It does! And I forgot to mention to you guys that I lost a shoe on the way out of the dance. I was actually too sad to care about the shoe anyways."

Frenchy frowned and then Jan asked, "Marty? Are you sleeping?"

Marty opened her eyes, sat up and yawned. "Hi! Sorry! I was supposed to have this story help me fall asleep. Well, it did. But I wanted to hear the rest because this is interesting!"

Rizzo groaned and put a pillow on her head.

"You know Sandy? You actually remind me of this one disney princess film I saw recently at the drive-in with Sonny. And he called me 'sleeping beauty' because I sort of fallen asleep at the end of the movie and he took me home."

Jan claps her hands excitedly, "Oooooh! I always wanted to see that movie! Can you tell us the story!?"

Marty smiles and nodded. Rizzo frowned and then covers her ears with her pillow as Marty begins, "Ok, here we go!"


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry! I've been busy so I had a writer's block! I hope I can use more ideas!**

Once upon a time, in a little kingdom. A child was born, and the queen and king rejoiced and have everyone in the entire kingdom come including the king and young prince in hopes that two kingdoms would untie.

The child's name is Aurora (Marty).

The prince looked at the baby in the "Do I have to marry her" look and gave her the present.

Then the three good fairies floated down tot he throne room where everyone is. Flora, in the red. Fauna in the green. And Merryweather in the blue.

"Oh! What a precious little darling!" The three look at the beautiful baby and the curtsies, "You're majesties!"

"Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less," said Flora and went to the cradle where the little baby princess lays, "Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty."

The baby giggles happily.

Then Fauna comes over and says, "Tiny princess! My gift shall be the gift of song!"

Merryweather came over and starts, "Sweet princess. My gift shall be-"

Then there was an interruption that the wind blows and then a wicked fairy, Maleficent shows up. She was jealous that she didn't receive an invitation. Then she places a curse on the baby girl. "the princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."

Then Maurora starts crying and the queen took her into her arms protecting her. "No! Not my baby!"

"SEIZE HER!" The king yelled and the guards were charging at her.

"STAND BACK YOU FOOLS!" Maleficent screams and then BAM she disappears cackling.

Flora starts, "Don't despair your majesties. Merryweather still has her gift to give."

"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" The king asked.

"Oh no. Maleficent's powers are far too great!" Flora replied sadly.

"But Merryweather can help!" Fauna says to her.

"Go on dear." Flora urges her to go to the cradle and then uses her wand and a blue mist came over the baby who was placed back in the cradle.

Merryweather starts to save her life, "Sweet princess, if through this wicked witches trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break…"

The next few days, the king is still scared for his daughter's life decreed that every spinning wheel that was invented should be burnt.

The fairies are still fearful about all this as well. They soon decide to take care of Maurora for a few years. Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Stefan and his people. But as the time for the princesses sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Maleficent's domain, the forbidden mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled. Maleficent's servants searched and searched for sixteen years in every cradle… She orders her raven to find a blonde maiden with her red lips like a rose. And so for sixteen long years the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a cottage, the good fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and called her Marta Rose.

On her birthday, the fairies wanted to make a beautiful dress and delicious cake just for her. They asked her to go to the bushes in the forest to pick some berries.

After Marta left, they get started. They realized they can't use magic, but they can use a little bit to get things done.

Meanwhile, Marta went out with her basket singing a gorgeous song. Soon the animals woke up by the birds singing and follow her. An owl, a deer, a bunnies and chipmunks. Looks like they come to see a show where she picks berries.

She says to herself, "Oh why do they still treat me like a child?"

"Who?" The owl asked.

"Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. They never let me meet anyone. But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!"

The animals all begged.

"Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and... and so romantic. Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then... I woke up."

The animals all sink their heads noticing it was all a dream.

"Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!"

The animals all find a cape and hat that looks like it was from the prince. Then they all get in it to be a prince Marta imagines.

"Oh! Hello! You must be my dream prince! I'm not really supposed to talk to strangers. But we've met before!" Then she starts dancing with the "prince" singing a lovely song.

The actual prince was on his horse and they notice the girl. They hide behind a tree to watch and not let her see them.

As the animals come toward the tree, her took the hat and cape to put it on as the animals get out of it before Marta comes back to continue to dance once more.

She sings and he joins in. She recognizes that voice and thought it was the owl singing. But realized that it's him.

"Oh!" She was about to run off and he says, "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you!"

"It wasn't that! It's just that you're-"

"A stranger?" He asked. "We may have met before! What is your name?"

"My name?" Marta asked and then clears her throat, "It is… No! I can't! BYE!" Then she ran off telling him to meet her at the cottage and leaving him.

She returns to tell them she met a nice young man from once upon a dream, but they flipped out over that she fell in love with some stranger.

"You can't marry him! You're already in arranged marriage!"

"To the prince!"

Marta Rose says, "That's impossible. If that man's a prince, then I'm… A princess."

Flora announces to her, "Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Stefan. You're name isn't Marta Rose. It was Maurora."

"I promised to meet him tonight!"

"I'm sorry my dear, but you must never see that young man again," Flora says sadly.

Maurora's tears fall from her eyes and then ran to her room and cried.

Later on, the fairies went to the castle with Maurora following in a cloak. Then they took her to the room to protect because the prophecy may come true. It started to sunset.

The fairies give her the one final gift. The crown. They have it to her and continues to cry because she doesn't want to be one.

They left her alone to give her a moment. Then suddenly a green light starts flashing before her and she looks up as if it was a trance. The light starts floating away and Maurora starts to follow it.

She walks through a fireplace and up the stairs following the light until she reached the top. She went in the room in the tower and the light turns into the spinning wheel.

Her hand goes directly toward it hearing voices like, "Rose! Don't touch anything! Don't!"

She went ahead to the spindle and touched it. Before she knew it, she collapsed on the floor falling into unconsciousness.

The fairies found her and then starts crying that they name it too late. They put her on a bed properly and put a red rose in her hands. They worry that the whole kingdom will be heartbroken, but one has an idea. The fairies would put the entire kingdom into a deep sleep until Princess Maurora awakens.

As Flora puts the king and the king from another kingdom to sleep, they had a conversation that the prince is in love with the peasant girl and when he said once upon a dream before falling asleep, she realized that Rose actually met the man who is a prince. She gathers Fauna and Merryweather to search the kingdom for the prince.

The prince went to the cottage but then Maleficient kidnapped him and took him up the mountains to the dungeon. But the small battle ensured when the fairies free him. But then Maleficent transforms into a dragon breathing fire toward him, but he used a shield to stop.

Then he throws the sword toward the dragon after the fairies put magic on it and then it went into the dragon's chest and it dies instantly.

The prince and the fairies went inside the castle to find the princess still lying on the bed. He slowly walked toward her and gave her a kiss on the lips. She then inhaled deeply and opened her eyes smiling at the prince once she knew it was him.

Everyone else in the kingdom awoke as well and rejoiced that the princess is back with her family. She went to embrace her mother and father before dancing with her prince.

Merryweather and Flora were color fighting on the dress making it blue or pink while Maurora continues dancing with her prince. And lived happily ever after.


	7. Chapter 7

"The end..." Marty finished with a yawn.

Jan claps softly and Frenchy giggles, "Really amazing Marty! If you take your curlers out! You'll look like Aurora!"

Marty yawns again, "Oh I do! That'll be quite amazing!"

"You seem tired," Sandy say noticing.

"No I'm not… Ok. I sort of am."

Rizzo shouts from her sleeping bag, "Good! Then we can all go back to sleep now."

"Wait! Frenchy didn't tell us her fairytale!" Jan shouted back hugging her teddy bear.

Sandy says, "Yeah Frenchy! Tell us!"

Frenchy sighs and then says, "I do look like this one interesting princess in the book, but I wanted to change the ending because it's not that 'perfect.'"

"Which one?"

She replied, "It may not be a Disney movie yet. But I sure hope they can make it into a Disney movie! The little mermaid!"

"Oooooooh! Mermaids! I love mermaids!" Marty says excited. Rizzo got annoyed. Not Marty too!

Sandy agrees, "So do I! Right Jan?"

Jan is all curled up hugging her teddy bear but is awake.

"You ok?" Sandy asked.

Jan rubs her eyes and yawned loudly. "I'm ok Sandy. I'm just a little tired finally."

"Then maybe my story can help you," Frenchy squeaks. "Cuddle up you guys!"

They all get cozy and Rizzo punches her pillow in frustration before burying her head in it.

"Ok. Once upon a time…"

 **Can someone help me with Frenchy as Ariel, because I'm having a writer's block on this! I need help!**


End file.
